Virus 108
by TheWitchThatLivesInTheJungle
Summary: Vanellope had accidentally regenerated Turbo back to life, and with him, a new enemy. While she fights to keep Turbo a secret from Ralph, she also must face a Virus that has been waiting too long to sit still any longer. Will she succeed? Can she find a bit of decency (possible something more) from Turbo? Or will the entire arcade flicker out of existence from Virus 108? R
1. What have I done?

**Since there seems to be a shortage of Turbo/Vanellope fanfics out there, I decided to take things into my own hands and make one myself. So, here you go. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, but here it is anyway. R&R as always! :3**

"Ya know, Bill, even now, I kinda feel bad for him." Vanellope hopped onto a swirly-colored rock just a few feet away from Sour Bill.

"Mhm..." Said the neon ball, looking unfazed. This is what she liked about him. Vanellope could literally say anything, anything at all, and he wouldn't look disgusted or surprised. She could just dump her feelings out and he didn't mind the least bit.

They were trekking through the candy-cane woods, to get to an abandoned part of the land, the Fudge River. Vanellope wanted to add more to the track, as she knew that it was too short for both her liking and her fellow racers. They wanted something longer, so here she was, planning it out.

"I mean...Turbo was just a guy who wanted his own game. It's not like he was really, truly evil or anything. I bet he didn't really mean to take out two games at once...right?"

"I have to disagree, Ms. President." Well, this was unlike him. "Must I remind you that he nearly destroyed your game?And possibly others by unleashing the cybugs?"

"Well, yeah, but.." She hopped off, jogging to catch up with the surprisingly fast adviser. "Turbo wasn't himself when he was a cybug...king...thing... Besides, at any point, he could've killed me when he was KIng Candy, but he never did, right? He just threw me into the fungeon."

"Miss, may I also remind you that he kept you a glitch for fifteen years of your life, of which you spent in misery, just so he could have the crown?"

She was silent. Yes, for the first fifteen years he had pushed her aside, but now she's twenty, (despite her appearance as a nine-year-old, and her behavior). She'd been thinking this over for five years straight. She wasn't sure why, but she always fought to seek innocence in everyone, even if they tried to take over the game. Turbo was no exception.

She never forgot his face. The murderous look, bordering on insane, and yet she still thought he had to have some ounce of humanity left, but he was deleted, and it didn't matter. Even if she found proof, it wouldn't have an effect.

Sour Bill look over himself to the President, in deep thought and staring at the ground. She barely noticed when she nearly tripped on a licorice vine. He took pity. He wondered what it was like, to spend five years after a battle you've already won, and thinking it was still going. Oh well, he had been sent out here to preform a task, he wasn't about to let a wandering mind slip him up. "Miss President, it seems we've arrived."

The River was deep and vast, and filled to the brim with oozing fudge that clung to the sides and swam like molasses. Pastel-colored mountains lined it from the beginning to end, leading to a large, chocolate pool.

Vanellope looked at the sight, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the mountains carefully. "I'm thinking... ramps. Lots of 'em. They'll go in between the mountains, so when you shoot off one, you'll land on another, curve, and then drive off another ramp that's right next to it. And it goes on like that until the pool..." The now excited woman drew her plan into the dirt with a twig;It looked complicated. How ever she came up with the idea of it so fast by just looking at the river for three seconds confused him. 'Wandering thoughts...' he warned himself.

But then, there was the subject of coding the whole thing. Sour Bill knew a thing or two, so she asked him to help her with it. Of course he would, I mean, being an advisor for twenty years must have earned him some kind of knowledge.

They had made their way back, slowly I might add, the walk was long and the only reason Vanellope didn't drive was because it was so overgrown and unused here that the various plants and candy crystals might get stuck in the wheels.

Soon, they had gotten to the castle and into the glorious throne room.

"Behind here..." Sour Bill had led her to a tunnel behind the throne. It was lined with glowing, electric-blue tubes and looked nothing like the normal, candy-like set up Sugar Rush was composed of. Bill went up to what looked like a huge version of a controller, and punched in a password.

"up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start." She had heard the sphere say, and a door had opened up to inky blackness. In the middle of it all there was a mass tangle of boxes and glowing, blinking wires of what she assumed to be code. Sour Bill then tied a long rope to Vanellope along her waist, and the other end along his (where ever his waist is). He jumped off the edge and swam out, dragging Vanellope in tow.

"...woah..." said Vanellope, in silent awe. She had never been here before. Well, really she had been here, but she had never gone into the codes. There was that one time she managed to sneak back here, when she was a glitch. The password stumped her though, and the doughnut police caught up with her.

"Leave the coding to me, Miss president..." Sour Bill drawled. He swam in between the wires expertly and tapped his hand on a box labeled: Fudge River. Vanellope watched and saw him start to program new strings of code, so that the ramps were slowly but surely being coded into the game and as a part of the Sugar Rush race way.

Eventually, she got bored, because of her minute attention span, and tried to wander as far as the rope would allow her. She spotted her own code box, which was grand and huge and when she tapped on it curiously, recieved a warning not to mess with her code from Bill unless she wanted to accidentally erase herself from existence (it's been known to happen before).

But...something caught her eye.

In the very far off, flickering and buzzing faintly...there was a tiny box that was separated from the rest of the code.

She couldn't read the words and desperately wanted to get a closer look, but Sour Bill wouldn't allow it. 'I have to slip out somehow. We don't weigh anything anyway so he won't feel it, and he's too busy programming stuff...' She softly untied the thick rope from her waist until it was floating behind her and swam silently towards the darkness, close enough to read the words on it. But it was far from anything she'd thought she'd see.

**Turbo** .

She rubbed her eyes, but the white words stood firm. No. Surely his code isn't still alive? This was impossible! Every cell was screaming at her not to touch it, but curiosity got the best of her and she would never rest until she found out why the heck it was still here, separated from the rest of the wires.

She tapped it once, and it grew slightly larger and appeared to hold only one item. It was a transparent box, that didn't seem to be anything. Fighting her nerves, she pressed it, and a text box popped up:

Y/N?

Her eyes flicked nervously from one letter to the other, trying to decide if this was a good idea. But then,

"President? Miss Venellope!" Darn it...Sour Bill discovered her disappearance!She whipped around and quickly swam back, but her hand had accidentally flicked against the Y, and the box had shrunk until it disappeared altogether with a soft click sound. As soon as she caught up with the frantic adviser, she stole a glance back and realized it was gone.

'What have I just done...?'

As she assured him and they made their way back, she never noticed two new boxes in the system, hooking themselves up as if someone invisible was doing it. They started to flicker and glow.

One was labeled **Turbo,**

The other, **Virus 108**


	2. Hide and Seek

'Ugh...my head...'

The stranger picked himself up from the dusty ground and dusted his black legs off.

He looked humanoid, but covered in inky, pixelated blackness. As if he was dipped in tar. Neon red eyes and white, slitted pupils stood out from the otherwise dark coloring. His claws were deadly sharp, as were the ones on his feet.

He cracked his neck and stretched his arms. This really wasn't a bad game that Turbo picked...sure, it smelled as if it was coated in liquid diabetes and looked even worse, but still. A large and popular game by far. Or at least that's what he learned from being stuck in the Konami room for so long. Hey, when in a code box, floating through the game's lifeblood was the only thing he could do.

But he had learned so much, and was ready for it to be put to use.

Of course, he'd have to find Turbo first, that son-of-a-glitch. He'd ditched him for twenty years straight! Turbo promised he'd be with him, after all, he was the one who crashed Road Blasters in the first place. All he had to do was sneak in it's own seperate Konami room and kill it by deleting the most important piece of code there was: the racers themselves. Without them, the game couldn't function. But after confronting him, he wasn't happy. Turned out his unplugging not only Road Blasters but also his own game wasn't his plan.

'I just wanted to show them how much they missed me! Not Unplug the thing!'

'Well, then why did you come to me ? What did you revive me for, if it wasn't to kill someone?'

That's the last thing he said before Turbo locked him away in a box for good. Or at least that's what he thought. After Turbo 'died', it turned out his code was stored in the extra box the game had lying around, or simply put, the Virus'. Which looked empty, due to the fact it only had a regeneration cube inside.

Well, now, he had to owe little miss President his regeneration. Of course, this means she'll probably last one he'll delete. He's done hanging around the arcade. And definitely done being stuck as nothing but codes. He had places to go, now. Lives to rip apart.

They'll be screaming in agony before they even knew what hit them.

* * *

The scent of sugary-sweetness hit his nose and destroyed his sense of smell before anything else had a chance to recover.

Part of him still wanted to scream because of the pain he had gone through what felt like seconds ago,and part of him shut up because he knew people might hear.

He blearly looked up and saw a purple and orange colored branch, covered in what looked like...marshmallows. Much to his delight, He was in Lollipop Oak Forest, filled with psychadelic trees and marshmallows that littered the ground. He liked this place. Nice and quiet, where those bratty kids can't come and find him.

Turbo's head felt like it was going to splinter. His hand went up to his forehead so hard it almost smacked him. He didn't know how he regenerated, all he knew is that he had been in complete stasis for a few seconds, and then suddenly shot back out. Deciding not to question the all-powerful-but-fickle laws of code, he stood.

Well, tried to, anyway. He swayed on the spot and nearly fell back down, but he shook it off so that most of the dizziness was gone.

How long had he been gone?

In the faint distance there was the sound of a car. Not a race, but just a single car.

And it was heading in his direction.

* * *

"Hey Stinkbrain...I'm going out, okay?" Vanellope yelled over her shoulder to the Wrecker. He was currently being treated to a generous amount of treats supplied by the candy servants. The table was stockpiled high with treats and cakes and pies of all sizes and shapes, none of which were remotely chocolate.

"Mmkay kid..." He muffled in between bites. Nothing bad would happen to her, he was sure. and if it did, she could handle herself quite well and regenerate in her own game.

Vanellope sprang out the door and headed to the unnecessarily large garage, which held her cart. She didn't know why, but as she got in it, she had a sense of excitement.

Not like racing- excitement, which was the good kind, this felt like something bad was going to happen. The feeling pooled in her stomach until she shook it off and started down the road leisurely towards Lollipop Oaks. She figured she could use some quiet.

As she drove and the wind whipped her raven hair behind her, the cold, horrid feeling wouldn't go away.

* * *

He hid behind the thickest Oak he could find and snuck a look towards the cart.

Of course it was the glitch,her cart could be recognized from a mile away. But what did he expect? To be left alone? A second chance? No, too good to be true.

She pulled up just at the edge, only just twenty feet from him, and got out. What was strange to him was she didn't seem all that bouncy today...it sounded almost like she was being...careful. She took a few steps inside the forest, but she was being really quiet. Very unlike the little Glitch.

He wasn't worried...he could easily take her out, and she'd regenerate anyway. He just didn't want her to blab about his presence.

He heard her take a few steps into the forest, then with relief, walked normally. It was like she was expecting something.

But he had to get out of here, she'd discover him soon.

She began to walk at a leisurely pace down the path humming the Sugar Rush theme song and amazingly, skipped right on by the tree he was hiding behind.

'Well, that was easy.' He sighed with relief. Apparently that sigh didn't go unnoticed.

Vanellope whipped around to find Turbo, leaning on a tree, just where she had passed. For a good, thick, ten seconds there was nothing but Vanellope's pounding blood in her ears as she watched Turbo stare back at her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound could come out. And to her anger and ever-growing-fear, he smirked.

"Got somethin' to say, kiddo?"

All at once, it seemed like her moxie returned. Her eyes filled with anger and stomped towards Turbo, surprising him. "Yeah, actually, I DO. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEA-"

He clamped his hand over the little President's mouth, muffling her and pushed her up against the tree. She struggled, but her small frame was weak against him. "Shh...someone's gonna hear..."

"Mpphh! MMM!" She tried to scream so someone would know, but no one was around for miles, it was hopeless even if she amplified her voice to a million decibels.

"What's that? I can't hear you..." He chuckled and grinned, sending Vanellope in a glitching spasm, which of course, got her out of his grip; She landed behind him.

"I SAID...even if you've returned you've STILL got that GOD-AWFUL lisp with you. Can't you at least get rid of it so the rest of us don't DIE from our damaged ears?"

He didn't seem to be affected by her remark. If anything, he was impressed that she had that much bravery(or foolishness) in her. He must have been gone a while for her to build up such mental strength.

"How long have I been gone."

She continued to glare at him furiously. Her cheeks were quickly turning an angry red.

"I asked you a question kid-"

"I'm twenty."

"I asked you a question, twenty-year-old-that-looks-like-a-nine-year-old." He spat. "Now answer it. How long have I been gone?"

"Five years." She answered shortly.

'Five years...oh wow.' His eyes widened in surprise, but he hid it. "Where's the warthog that you always dragged around?"

"His name's Ralph."

"Ralph, Wreck-it, Warthog, what does it matter what I call him?"

"Because he is my FRIEND. And if the person who made my life living hell is going to come back to life I at least want him to respect that!" She took a step closer, making Turbo (much to his own surprise) back into the tree. "And he's back at the castle."

Things were quiet for a minute or two. They had a small glaring-contest, one which neither seemed to be winning.

"...aren't you the least bit worried?" He asked, sort of weirded out by now at her brave stance.

"Please. I can respawn, glitch away if I need to, and I have everyone in this game by my side." She glowered, "It's been five years Turbo. Five years since you tried to kill me. I'm not afraid of you anymore." Not completely true, she had a slight trace of fear in her large eyes, but the majority of it was pure, black anger. But there was also something else in there he couldn't place...something he hadn't seen for a while...

Then, something happened neither of them suspected. Turbo spasmed into red code and landed a few feet away, falling. his face twisted in pain as his very essence shifted and settled back into place. Turbo glitched unevenly another time, before he had a chance to recover.

"N0-0..." Turbo looked at his hands as his red coding tinted his grey skin.

"Well mister. Looks like the tables have turned, now, huh?" Vanellope said with bitterness. She walked closer, looking down on Turbo. She didn't look angry, but she looked sorry. She didn't even try to hide it, there was sentiment so clearly on her face someone could've spotted it from the sky.

"1'm...I'm a...a glitch." He said disbelievingly. No, this can't be it. A glitch...he had become a mistake. Something never meant to happen.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Pure black hate filled his eyes. Sorry? Sorry?! How would she be sorry?! He growled and lunged at her, but she yelped and sprung back, out of his reach.

He laughed. Not a happy laugh, far from that. A sarcastic, dark one. One filled with hate and anger and pent-up murderous feelings. "Explain to me..." He started out, quietly, still chuckling. It creeped Vanellope out, to say the least. "Explain to me, Vanellope, how you, or anyone else, Would feel sorry for me."

" You've just become a glitch. And now you're stuck with me. If I was you I'd be pretty upset, don'tcha think?"

He didn't even think of that. Becoming a horrid glitch in itself was something he couldn't handle. And now he realized he's stuck with her. Although, Vanellope can get out, because she's a real part of the game. However, he was stuck. And there was no suicide, probably, he'd regenerate. All glitches regenerate in the game, even if they aren't a part of it. But the question was, how? How did he regenerate, and then become a glitch? He bet his life that the infuriating piece of work staring at him right now knew the answer.

"What happened to me." He growled, his voice reaching low.

'I did.' Virus thought, his eyes turning to slits. The monster lowered himself further into the sticky, silly-string bush and stared at the back of that disgusting little traitor's head and watched the two bicker like a married couple. It's so incredibly easy to get into the coding of this game, it had no firewalls, no protection,only a stupid little code that was surprisingly easy to crack. But even if the entire game was already at his will, he needed to lie low. Turbo's glitchiness was just part one. Part two will come afterwards, but that will only happen when the two finally start getting along. Then the REAL fun can begin.


End file.
